Story I couldn't think of a Name for
by TheLoneOtter
Summary: AU Inu is a prep prince, Kags is a punk princess, Sounds cliched I know but has something unexpected. InuxKags, SanxMir, SessxRin. I suck at summarizing things, please just read and review
1. The New Girl

[AN Hi this is my first fic, I really hope you like it, or at least have an opinion about it.

Anyhow this is very AU, if you don't like AU don't read it. I know the whole concept of Inuyasha being a prep and Kagome a punk, them hating each other then somehow they fall in love is very clichéd but I have added a very unique spin on it. On with the Story

Chapter One

I Kagome Higurashi was destined to be Head Punk in the world, I was supposed to hate Inuyasha Takihashi forever. That all changed in senior year of high school when I met one girl.

It was an average Monday a couple weeks into October, while I was in homeroom listening to the teacher drone on and on about which clubs were meeting today after school and some other junk that I forgot. There was a knock on the door and our teacher suddenly jumped up with a big smile.

"Oooh, Yay!! That must be our new student!" she squealed.

Oh great another obnoxious prep I thought. Then I saw the girl standing in the doorway, she was no prep. She was a short half-demon (only about 5'1") with long brown hair that went down to the bottom of her back, she had gotten purple highlights. She had 2 triangular brown ears on the top of her head, golden eyes, claws, most likely fangs.

She wore a black T-shirt that said in white writing "Feel Free to Worship the Ground I Walk on", and a black and purple plaid skirt. This outfit plus a beat up pair of black Pumas and purple eye shadow made her the ultimate rebel.

When she walked into the room a ways we were all shocked to see that she had a tail. Yes sticking out of a specially tailored hole in the back of her skirt was a 3 foot long fluffy brown tail. 70 of our school was demon or half demon and she was the only one we had ever seen with a tail.

"Ok class this is our new student, Ally, can you tell us something about yourself?" the teacher said smiling brightly at the new girl who was giving her a look that clearly said 'stay away from me woman'

"Ummm, well ok I'm Ally, I openly loath whoever thought of mornings and mondays" I already liked this girl "and if you get between me and my book I will not hesitate to kill you" she finished in a flat tone with a very serious 'I hate the world' face, no one doubted her.

"That is great dear" the teacher said hoping her chipper tone would mask her fear of Ally "how about you sit in that seat over there" she said pointing to the desk behind me.

"Whatever" said Ally as she clomped over and plopped in the seat dropping her black messenger bag on the floor.

So I endured the next 45 minutes, bored out of my mind (cause who really needs to know the difference between a verb and an adverb), and the teacher gave us 5 minutes at the end of class to do whatever we wanted. Naturally I turned to the new girl behind me.

"Hi I'm Kagome!" I greeted extending my hand.

"Hi, I guess you already know I'm Ally, it's very nice to meet you" she smiled as she shook my hand with her clawed one.

"So Ally, what brings you to this hellhole?"

"Oh, I got kicked out of the last hellhole my parents sent me to" she stated lightly.

"Really?"

"Yup, this is the tenth hellhole I have attended in my educational career"

"That thoroughly amazes me"

"Hey, I only got booted from 7 of 'em, I managed to graduate from my 2nd elementary hellhole and 3rd middle hellhole before they expelled me and this school is number 10"

"Do you plan on an 11th hellhole?"

"No actually my parents say if get kicked out of here I am going to military school"

"That doesn't sound too bad"

"In Sweden"

"That sucks"

At that point our conversation was interrupted by one of my best friends, Miroku Houshi.

"I think that is the most times I have ever heard the word 'hellhole' used in a conversation" he said.

"You know what monk I must agree with you" my other best friend Sango stated

"Ally these are my friends Miroku and Sango"

"It is very nice meeting both of you" Ally smiled

"Likewise" replied Sango also smiling.

Then Miroku did what he does, grasping Ally's hand "You are so beautiful, would you mind bearing my children?" We waited for the slap but it didn't come, instead Ally smiled sweetly, but I noticed that there was an evil glint in her eye when she said "Well you will have to first talk to both of my older brothers and my father and if you survive that then sure", Miroku's eyes were wide and he gulped before he asked "Who would your father and brothers be"

"Oh you know one of my brothers he goes to this school, his name is Inuyasha Takihashi" she replied lightly

"S-So th-th-that means y-your other bro-bro-brother is Sesshomaru Takihashi" stuttered out Miroku, poor guy.

"Yup, and my dad is Inu no Taisho Takihashi" she said smiling evilly

Inu no Taisho Takihashi was the owner and president of Dog Industries which basically owned most of Tokyo, the dog general was known in feudal times to be one of the most brutal and merciless men alive, and his sons weren't much different. Sesshomaru was 2 years older than us and already through college, working at his fathers company. Inuyasha was the same age as us, in the same school, and the king of the preps, him and his girlfriend Kinky-hoe ahem sorry Kikyo ruled the school.

"Oh my gosh, you're the secretive little sister that refuses to come to all the boring high society parties that my mom forces me to go to" I exclaimed

"Yeah, wait how did you know that?" Ally questioned

"Oh my dad owns and runs Higurashi corp." I explained, my dads company owned whatever part of Tokyo and the surrounding areas that Dog Industries didn't.

"You're _that_ Kagome, Inuyasha hates you. He came home from a party about a year ago grumbling about the Higurashi bitch and a crystal vase" she laughed

I couldn't help but smile at the memory "Well I and your brother had one of our many conflicts that night and I ended up throwing a crystal vase at him"

"You are now my favorite person ever" she said as we high-fived

"So Ally why were you so dark earlier and now are a little ray of sunshine?" asked Sango

"I like being dark, but now that I have found 3 kindred spirits and can be light and chipper. Plus y'all don't really look light and peppy either but you are" stated the half-demon pointing out that me, Sango, and Miroku were all dressed as dark and rebellious as Ally.

"Yeah you're right, anyways can I see your schedule?"

"Oh yeah sure here" she said as she handed a piece of paper to Sango "I hope I have at least something with one of you guys"

"This is odd" mumbled Sango as she scanned the schedule

"What is?"

"You have the exact same schedule as us"

"Wait how can four people all have the exact same schedule" asked Ally turning her head sideways and quirking one of her dog ears in a very confused puppy fashion.

"I dunno but the chances are slim" I said as the bell rang.

While us three girls walked out Miroku stayed a ways behind us looking slightly frightened. Ally looked over at us and asked "Umm guys should we be worried about Miroku" as she pointed back at him.

"Ally I think you should go talk to him" said Sango throwing a worried glance over her shoulder.

"Why me, I just met the guy"

"Yeah, but you were the one who threatened having the three Takihashi men rip him to shreds if he tried anything with you" I pointed out

"I didn't say that"

"But it was implied" Sango argued

"Fine, you win, I'll go talk to the lecher" she sighed and dropped back to speak with the monk.

"Hey, you ok?" she smiled at him. All he could do was nod and slightly edge away from the tailed girl

"I hope you didn't take my threat earlier too seriously" she plowed on not deterred by his lack of speech "cause I didn't mean most of it, of course I wont bear your children, but I don't want you to be afraid of me" she continued to smile up at him

"Um uh ok, but please don't hurt me" Miroku said slightly frantic

"Why would I hurt you, I like Kagome and Sango and they like you so you must be a pretty good guy" she stated still smiling

"Alright, you seem pretty ok now" he said finally smiling back

"So no hard feelings?" she questioned

"Nothing hard at all" he said with a smirk, at that point I had turned away thinking how sweet it was that they already had a little brother/sister relationship. A moment later I wasn't very shocked to hear a little shriek then a loud smack and Ally screaming "PERVERT!!"

"Why do you guys hang out with him" the half-demon asked darkly once she had stomped up next to us.

The next two classes passed uneventfully, but the class before lunch was the one I was wondering how it would go, it was gym and one of the three classes we had with Inuyasha. We hadn't really seen Ally interact with her brother other than glaring as they passed in the hall and one word insults if they passed close enough to each other.

Once Ally had gotten a uniform and we all had changed Coach Sentai announced "Today we will be playing dodge ball boys vs. girls." At this most girls in the class groaned but Sango, Ally, and I, along with all the boys cheered.

We quickly divided to our designated sides and soon after the game started the three of us were the only girls left while there was about 23 boys left [A/N it's a very big gym class.

"Aw damn we're doomed" whined Sango

"Stop being a pessimist" I snapped

"C'mon ladies, they're just a bunch of idiots, and bickering amongst ourselves isn't gonna help" said Ally before she started hurling red rubber balls at members of the boys team with amazing speed and accuracy.

Me and Sango started following her example trying to get as many boys out while not getting out ourselves. Eventually we got the boys side down to five guys Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, one of Inuyasha's preppy toadies, Onigumo the school emo freak, and Bankotsu the resident badass and leader of the group delinquents that called themselves 'the Band of Seven'.

Miroku suddenly yelled "Oi Sango!" when the girl looked over she was greeted by a ball hitting her in the chest. While Miroku was doing a little victory dance Ally rolled her eyes and threw a ball at him which hit him very hard in the ahem _Southern Regions._ After a short timeout to get the fallen monk off to the side, in which Ally did many exaggerated bows to a clapping crowd along the sidelines, the game resumed.

Both Onigumo and Kouga threw a ball at me and I caught them both and they were out. Ally and Bankotsu threw a ball at each other and they each caught the ball that the other one had thrown at the same time.

They both looked at each other, then at Coach Sentai who said that they were both out. So it was down to me and king prep, watching and waiting for the other to do something. All was silent until . . .

"Hey big brother, didja know that when you concentrate like that you look like a constipated moose!" called out Ally in an annoying way.

"Hey Yash, didja know that I was the one that ripped the head off your teddy bear last week that you cried about" sang Ally while a wave of laughter went through the crowd on the side lines. She was really getting to Inuyasha, you could see that he was pretty angry and unfocused, and that was when I realized what Ally was doing.

"Hey Fuzz-butt…"

"WHAT!!" her brother cut her off turning towards her and well if looks could kill Ally would be 9 feet under. I took this opportunity and threw the ball at him; it hit him in the shoulder.

". . . Didja know you just got beat by a girl" I'll give you 3 guesses on who said this smirked evilly afterwards.

End of Chapter

A/N well there it is the first chapter of my first story, review or else I'll send my attack hamsters after you I don't care if it is mean or nice just review unless you want to be eaten alive by 592 purple hamsters


	2. The Day Continues

[A/N Hello and welcome to the second chapter of The Story I Couldn't Think of a Name For (great name eh) I would like to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter. And those of you who didn't review, I am completely serious about the purple attack hamsters.

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking a while with posting this, but I got lazy and didn't write for a few days, and then I got writers block.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; if I did I wouldn't be writing this would I?

**Last Time: **

". . . Didja know you just got beat by a girl"

Chapter Two

Everyone started laughing and cheering, a bunch of non-preppy girls came up and congratulated me and even some boys said I did well also.

Inuyasha was sulking in the boy's locker room.

Sango and Miroku came over to me laughing.

"That was brilliant!!" exclaimed the monk.

"Thanks but it really was all Ally" I stated "if she hadn't distracted him I wouldn't have won"

"Yeah, but at least you caught on to what Ally was doing, I had to explain to Miroku what she was doing, _after_ you had gotten him out" giggled Sango.

"Speaking of which where is Ally?" I questioned

"Over there" Sango pointed "Bankotsu is trying to get her to go out with him"

I glanced over and saw the king of the rebels talking to my new friend. I also saw about 5 other guys lurking nearby, just in case Bankotsu struck out. Suddenly Coach blew his whistle saying we could go get changed.

Sango and I cornered Ally in the locker room, demanding to know what Bankotsu had said.

"Gurrg people, it was nothing!" she exclaimed

"Uh-huh yeah, cause Bankotsu is the kind of guy who walks up to a girl, smiles, and has a pleasant conversation with her" said Sango, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Yeah Al, that was the friendliest I have ever seen him by far" I stated backing up my friends point "he isn't even that nice to the girls he is actually dating, or his friends for that matter"

"Ok so what, a guy likes me, no big deal"

"But you like him too!!! Dontcha? Dontcha? Dontcha?" Sango sang in an annoying way that usually got me to admit things. But Ally Takihashi was one of the most mind blowing creatures I had ever encountered (along with a two headed chicken).

Ally's round face became more doglike, more dangerous. Her fangs grew; jagged purple lines appeared on her cheeks. Her eyes flashed to red and she snarled "I do not". There was such and aura of menace surrounding her that both of us shrank back. Poor Sango, all she could do was nod.

"Now if you are done interrogating me, I'm going to change and go to lunch" growled the highly irritated half demon as she turned from us.

After we had changed and Ally had apologized for her, what she called, "slight overreaction of defensiveness", we went to lunch. After we had waited for a while in line and gotten our food we all sat down and were soon joined by Miroku.

"So Ally, if you and Inuyasha are siblings, how come you don't look a thing alike except for your eyes?" asked Miroku, starting a conversation.

"Oh, that's simply because I take after my mother and fuzzbutt takes after our dad, I just have some demonic traits and Yash has more human traits"

"Ally, sorry if I'm asking too many questions, but why are you and Inuyasha in the same grade if he is older than you" continued the monk.

"I skipped a grade" Ally plainly said as she took a bite of unidentifiable cafeteria food and gagged "Oh my lord, they call this food!?!"

"Sadly, yes" sighed Sango

"And they give it to innocent youth like us!!" exclaimed the new girl

"I know, before freshman year here I thought you had to go to prison to get this kind of food" I voiced.

"I'm brown-bagging it from now on" said Ally

And for the rest of lunch we voiced our theories on what lunch ladies actually used in their "food". After lunch we all headed to science where written on the board was a note saying we were getting new seats and we should all go to the seat that had our name on a post-it note stuck to it.

I started scanning the lab benches until I saw my name on a seat in the second row. I went and plopped down on the school dropping my bag next to me on the floor. Ally was at the bench in front of me, and Miroku and Sango were 2 rows behind me at the same bench.

I hadn't paid any attention to who was going to be my lab partner until I heard some one sit down next to me. I glanced over at them and screamed, yes I screamed, because sitting there mere feet from me was the physical manifestation of every thing I despise, it was Kikyo.

Everyone stared at me, they had every right to, I had just screamed for no apparent reason.

Ally asked me in a very worried and slightly motherish voice "Kagome, are you alright?"

"No I'm not, look at my lab partner" I hissed, and she glanced over at Kinky-hoe, who was adding more make-up to the already vast amount piled on her face.

"Harsh, I wish you luck" she said turning to look at her own partner who turned out to be Bankotsu. What a lucky duck Ally was, it was her first day here and she already had a potential boyfriend who she was supposed to sit next to for the next 6 weeks as our professor had told us, whereas I was sitting next to the school whore.

50 excruciatingly painful minutes of Kinky-hoe explaining how much better she was than me in all aspects of life, and dozens upon dozens of plans to make her die in the slowest and most painful ways possible later, I walked out the door with my friends thanking all things holy that I had study hall next period and they didn't care what you did there.

For the last period of the day we all sat around talking and laughing and all of us got closer to Ally and her to us. It was rather surprising that we had only met her that morning since she was already one of us.

As we walked out of the building together towards the parking lot I spotted what I thought was the ultimate ride and I had to point it out to my friends "Guys look at that car over there"

"Oh wow, I wonder what kind it is" said Sango who was also in the same sort of trance that I was in looking at the car.

"It's a 1972 Stingray Corvette"

We all looked at the short half-demon girl who had made the previous statement in shock.

[AN Hi, sorry this chapter is kinda short and not as funny as the last one but I needed to get some character info in on Ally before I continued on with the story, I promise the next one will be better. I hoped you noticed that Ally has amazing control over her demon side 'cause that is gonna be important later on, but if you hadn't noticed I'm mentioning it here.


	3. Stuuf Happens

[A/N Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while, a very long while. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and the rest of you are lucky 'cause my hamsters are busy and cant attack people at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't own Bad Reputation that belongs to Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.

Last Time:

"It's a 1972 Stingray Corvette"

We all looked at the short half-demon girl who had made the previous statement in shock.

Chapter 3

"What?! A girl has gotta know what kind of car she drives"

"THAT IS YOUR CAR?!!!!" exclaimed Sango

"Yep, and don't touch it or I will rip your arm off and shove it soo far up your ass that your hand will come out your nose" Ally glared at us

As Ally looked down to get something out or her messenger bag, and Miroku just had to push his luck by reaching out and poking the hood of the cherry red car. The second his finger made contact with metal Ally's clawed hand was around his wrist, close to breaking it.

"I told you not to touch my car" she softly growled, her eyes had gone red like they had in the locker room and the purple lines had appeared on her cheeks. Ally's tail was bristling as she hit him over the head with her bag.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy as he had crumpled to the ground; the contents of Ally's bag were all big heavy hardcover books and binders. And as quickly as she became scary she went back to normal and smiled the sweetest most sugary, honey-coated smile I had ever seen, looking down at the fallen boy, she said "No one touches my car, but me" in the most scarily pleasant voice I had ever heard.

All me and Sango could do is (unsuccessfully) try not to laugh at Miroku's expression. We all started laughing our asses off, even Miroku, thoroughly glad we had added this new short tempered and sarcastic member of our group.

"Well, I've got to go" said Sango before she turned to got to her car.

"Yeah, me too" Miroku said as he walked off in a different direction, waving to us.

"I should get going too, bye Kags" said Ally as she opened the door of her beloved car and got in.

I waved to Ally as she pulled out of her parking space, then I started walking in the direction of my house since I lived too close to school to drive my Porsche.

------

Once I got home I immediately went to my room in the mansion. I turned on my stereo, and while listening to Necromicon, I did my homework.

------

The rest of the week passed smoothly, Ally really started fitting into the school, and everyone got used to Ally's, well, Ally-ness. On Friday me, Sango, and Miroku were planning on going to this new club that was more for rockers, and they let in minors.

When we asked Ally if she would like to go with us, she simply stated "Nope, sorry I can't, my band has a gig tonight" referring to the band that she had told us earlier that she was the lead singer and a guitarist in.

Later that evening we were standing in Club Head-Bangers, next to an old poster of Led Zeppelin, and the band was setting up.

Suddenly over the speakers came a very familiar voice, "Hey peeps, welcome to Club Head-Bangers, we are The Half-Breeds, and this is Bad Reputation."

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

"Holy shit, that's Ally" exclaimed Miroku with wide eyes

_Oh no not me_

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation

"Thank-you, sir point-out-the-obvious-a lot" Sango said rolling her eyes "honestly how many people do we know with tails"

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

"Your cat has a tail"

_I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation_

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

I had to step in here "I highly doubt Ally would appreciate being compared to a cat"

_An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway_

"Why not?"

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

At this I had to turn to Sango "Why do we hang out with such an idiot"

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation_

"I honestly do not know" she replied.

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not  
Not me, not me_

"Oh I get it" said Miroku having a _Eureka, I'm a Genius! _moment "Ally is a Dog Demon, and Dogs don't like Cats, therefore they don't like having their similarities pointed out. Yeehaw! I'm Brilliant!!!"

"You keep on thinking that Miroku"

------

When the band took a break, we saw our half-demon friend walk over to the bar and get a bottle of water. That was when we sabotaged her.

"Why didn't you tell us you were playing here?"

"Can you introduce use to the rest of the band?"

"Do you guys know any Twisted Sister?"

"You could have told us where you were playing!"

"You never told us that y'all were that good!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

[A/N Sorry this chapter is kinda short and incomplete but I have a serious case of writers block, but I'm gonna start working on a FMA fic so have no fear I think that might cure my lack of inspiration, also if you have any funny things that you think would be funny for one of the characters to say or do, please tell me cause I am in a lack of hyperness mode and I can't think of anything crazy the moment. Review or else.


	4. The Band

[A/N Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!! My writers block is ova! I am trying to make this chap much better than the last couple. PLEASE PLEASE review people, I really don't care if you say it is the worst fic you have ever read, I just want opinions good or bad. Anyways on with the story!!!

Last Time:

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

Chapter 4

We immediately silenced.

Ally rolled her eyes at us and said "Gosh, I have such nosey friends"

"Well soooorreeyyy" Miroku drawled out sarcastically "but you don't tell us all that much"

"Oh well, since you're here I want you to meet the band!"

"Ok, cool" said Sango

"C'mon"

We followed Ally through a curtain at the side of the stage to a room with some chairs and a coffee table, and 4 people sitting in there.

Ally said "Hey guys, these are my friends Kagome, Sango, and Miroku" gesturing to each of us as she said our names. The three guys waved and said hi then went back to talking about whatever guys talk about, the one other girl in the band came up to us.

"Hey I'm Rin" she said "it's very nice to meet you guys"

"Rin is the best bassist this side of the equator" Ally said

"Oh shut up" Rin said rolling her eyes

"You're way better than the guy in the band after us last week"

"That guy didn't even know how to strum"

"Whatever, anyways the rest of the band is Shippou, he's the other guitarist" she said pointing to a redhead fox demon "and that is Hachi our drummer" she pointed to a short black-haired boy.

"Ahem, you forgot me" said the 3rd guy, a tall young man with long silver hair and golden eyes just like Ally's.

"Sessh, you don't count, you're not in the band"

"You guys make me drive you around; I might as well be in the band"

"Well, you don't have to drive us around Sesshomaru"

"Fine I wont then" Sesshomaru said crossing his arms and turning his back to the short girl, and Ally did the same. That was when Rin came up to Sesshomaru, put her arms around his waist, looked up at him with big eyes and said "Sesshomaru, please don't be mad we all appreciate what you do for us"

Sesshomaru smiled down at her and put his arms around her, it was probably the cutest moment I had ever seen.

"Well isn't that the sweetest thing you'll ever see" Ally had clasped her hands together and put them up against one of her cheeks; she was sniffing and pretend to cry like a mother at a wedding. She pretended to wipe a tear away, and then grabbed a tissue and started blowing her nose loudly and very obnoxiously.

Everyone in the room was laughing; even Rin couldn't help but giggle, but Sesshomaru was glaring at Ally and threw a drumstick at her "Why must you be so annoying" he asked.

"I'm your little sister, it's my job" she replied innocently.

"Yeah whatever, don't you guys have to go on now?"

It was Shippou who answered "No, we have about 5 minutes"

"Hey" Ally turned to us "we're all hangin' out at my house afterwards, you guys all wanna come?"

"Sure that sounds fun, what do you guys think?" Miroku said looking at us.

I said "Why not" and Sango nodded.

The band went back on stage and finished their set, and then we headed towards the Takihashi Mansion. Once we got there we were led to the basement where there was a huge room with a few couches and chairs, some guitars and amps, and in the corner were Ms. Packman, and pinball machines.

Everyone flopped onto a seat or the floor, and for about an hour we all sat around and goofed off. That was until nature called.

"Um, Ally where is the bathroom?"

"Oh, would you like to go the long way or the short way?"

"What is the difference between the two?"

"Well on the short route there is about 15 yards where you have to crawl through air vents"

"I think I'll go the long way"

"Ok, then you go up the stairs then turn right, the hallway will fork after a while, you should take the left hallway, then you take the fourth right, and the first left after that and then take another left, the bathroom will be the second door on the right"

"Uh, ok" I said and turned to walk up the stairs.

I hardly went anywhere before I got lost, I was seriously reconsidering my decision to not go the air duct rout, but there wasn't much I could do about it now. I continued wandering around until I decided I should just randomly open a door.

There was a very promising door just to my left, so I opened it. Turns out it was Inuyasha's room. 'Smart' I thought 'I just had to pick the door to the room of the only person that wont help me in this house'.

He had been watching TV but now he was glaring at me "Why are you here" he growled.

"I was hanging out with Ally, and now I'm lost looking for the bathroom, sorry for bothering you" I said angrily and not at all sorry.

I was turning and about to close the door when he spoke "Across the hall and one door to the right"

I turned to look at him bewildered "Wh-What?"

"The bathroom, it's across the hall one door to the right"

"Why are you helping me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you hate me don't you; people don't help those that they dislike"

"You needed help" he answered simply as if that was enough reason.

"Ok, well thanks I guess" I said leaving.

I did my business, then some how got back to the basement with everyone else, I was still confused by Inuyasha's behavior but enjoyed the rest of the time I was with everybody.

At about 1:00 am we all had to head home. As I was getting into Sango's car, and waving goodbye to Ally, I could have sworn that I saw someone looking out at us, but I looked again and there was nothing in that window.

[A/N Yay, I did it -does happy dance-, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLLEEEEAAAAASSSE REVIEW!


	5. Project

A/N I am a horrible person, I know, it has taken me sooooooooooooo long to update, sorry. And I know it isn't very long but I have been distracted

Chapter 5

The next couple of weeks passed uneventfully, except one Tuesday when the schools entire water supply was dyed purple, and everything in Mr. Torihamusuta's (the principal) office was placed in the exact same spot right above where it was on the roof, and Ally wore an evil smirk all day. 

It was Thursday, and in history we were going to start a huge project, a partner project, and we were assigned our partners. 'Great' I thought 'I'm gonna be stuck with some idiot', and boy was I ever right.

"Ms. Higurashi, you will be partnered with Mr. Takihashi"

Miroku, who was sitting next to me, whispered "Oooh that sucks"

We were given time then to meet with our partners and decide what time period and where we were going to do an oral presentation on.

"Alright wench, I can't get an F on this project, or I might be sent to military school before Ally, so you better think of something good" said the one lovingly referred to by his sister as 'Fuzzbutt'. A/N that's the kind of stuff me and my sister call each other, which we made up when we were like 8, and were really bad at insults

"I am sooooo not doing all the work; you had better do something and do it well, or I can get Ally and Sesshomaru to make your life a living hell"

"As if they don't already, without any motivation" he retaliated.

"You have an obnoxious case of middle child syndrome"

"What the hell are you talking about, freak"

"Angry, attention seeking, wish not to be wedged between two siblings that are very individual, well liked and well known"

"I am well liked! It is my freak siblings who have issues, now lets move on and get working on the fuckin' project, alright." He growled

"Fine then" I shot back "I was thinking that we should do the feudal era, my grandfather runs a shrine I could probably get some info from him and something for our visual aid" 

"Whatever"

"Since when did you agree with me?"

"I don't, but I don't want to think of something else"

"Great to know" I replied sarcastically, then looked over at Ally, who as the fates would have it, was partnered with Bankotsu, honestly, are our teachers trying to get them together? 

Later that day as we were walking out of school, I was busy ranting on and on and on about my partner for our history project.

"I am thoroughly shocked he isn't still stuck in third grade, he acts like a foulmouthed 5-year-old, and I can't believe you haven't killed him yet having to live with him!" I barked out aggressively

"Oh don't worry; me and Sessh are working on a plan to eliminate him. It includes twenty gallons of mayonnaise, golf balls, a cheese grater and an angry Canadian hockey player" Ally said casually, as if what she just said wasn't completely insane.

All three of us stared at her for a moment in silence, until we all suddenly started laughing like maniacs, gosh did Ally know how lighten the mood. 

End of Chappie

A/N Yes I know it is really short and really late but please review. 


	6. Sleepover Part 1

A/N I am scum

A/N I am scum. I haven't updated in a very long time, I got so caught up with school work and studying for finals, I am soo sorry, and for that I send you all virtual apology chocolate.

Chapter 6

I may be a punk, and rebellious, but I actually do care about my school-work, and that was why the next day I was lugging in a large poster almost finished, all about the feudal era, doubting that my idiot of a partner had done anything. Gosh was I wrong.

As I sat down in history class, with all my stuff, thinking it would be a work-day of me hoping beyond hope that I could get the whole project together in a week, on my own. Instead I sat down next to Inuyasha and in front of him there was a pile of manila folders sitting in front of him.

"What are those?" I said pointing to the files.

"I did a bit of research last night, and that is what I got"

I sat there stunned, my mouth hanging open; he had actually done some work, not only that but a lot of it too.

"Why??"

"I am part of this group after all, and I get this grade too"

"That has never motivated you before"

"The obnoxious short freak that many claim to be my sister, threatened me"

I had to start laughing "You're afraid of your younger sister? Man, that is classic!"

"Hey, she threatened to set a match to all my ramen"

"You are such a child, getting so worked up over noodles"

"Shut up and work, wench" and that ended that, we barley said more than three words to each other for the rest of class.

At the end of the day was the next chance I had to talk to Ally. Me and Sango were gonna go spend the night at her house, being Friday and all. We went to catch up with her at her locker, and then we would all drive home with her, our overnight bags already in the car.

We found the half-demon at a locker, angrily trying a combination on the lock over and over again.

"Umm, Ally . . ." Sango started to say something but Ally cut her off.

"Not now, I'm busy"

"But that's not . . ." she never finished her sentence cause at that moment Ally lost patience, and hooked her claws around the top of the locker door and ripping it off with one neat pull. The bent piece of metal clanged to the floor.

"Oops, this isn't my locker" Ally said sheepishly.

Sango rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed "That was what I was trying to tell you"

"Sorry"

Once Ally had gotten her things out of the right locker, we all squished ourselves into her two-seater vintage car and drove off to the Takihashi mansion. After we parked in a garage that could probably hold about 20 cars, we made our way indoors.

Sango and I gave our bags to the butler and made our way to the kitchen, which oddly enough was where everyone in the family seemed to hang out. The Takihashi's, with all their money and power often times seemed like a normal, average close-knit family. Every night they would all be in the kitchen, helping make dinner (they didn't have a cook), even Mr. Takihashi, and the two boys, it was rather cute.

Mrs. Takihashi was in the kitchen apparently baking a pie.

"Oh no, Mom's gone on a baking spree again" Ally stated "How long have you been at it, Mom? Will we have too much pie that there won't be any room in the house for any other forms of nourishment?"

The older woman laughed "No hon, I am just making this one, and I only did that once"

"No, you've done 7 times"

"I doubt that"

The two women, who did look almost exactly the same (just Mrs. T was older and tail-less) argued for about 5 minutes until me and Sango pulled Ally away. Once we got to her enormous room full of purple and black every thing, we sat down on giant black bean bag chairs and just hung out.

A/N Well there it is, I don't know really how soon I will be able to but sometime (hopefully within a month this time) I will put up Sleepover Part 2


	7. Sleepover Part 2

A/N Hey I am reeeeeeaaaallllyyy sorry that I haven't been a very good updater, but please don't expect much better in the future, I am very very very very very sorry

A/N Hey I am reeeeeeaaaallllyyy sorry that I haven't been a very good updater, but please don't expect much better in the future, I am very very very very very sorry.

Chapter 7

The three of us were in a wild bought of laughter from Sango's uncanny imitation of Miroku.

"So, Sango dearest . . ." I said

She replied "Yes, Kagome darling?"

"How are you and our beloved Miroku doing?" I questioned, making her stutter "Wha-what do mean?"

"Oh c'mon we know you're totally in love with the guy, just look at that blush" Ally stated giggling.

"Nuh-uh"

"Yea-huh" I countered

"And we know he likes you too" Ally wheedled

"Really!?"

"Ha, I got you to admit it, you do like him" she gloated

Sango's dumbstruck face cause both of us to go into a mad fit of giggles, she huffed and turned to the side grumbling about evil friends.

"Awww Sango" Ally said as she threw herself in the other girls lap "you know we love you"

"Yes" I said tackling both of them off the bean bag "we'll love you forever and ever, you'll never get rid of us"

And just at that moment Sesshomaru decides to walk in and sees the three of us all wearing tank tops and sleeping shorts, on the ground in a pile talking about how much we love each other and everything freezes. He stands there staring at us and we just stare at him, after a moment the three of us burst out laughing, and he still stares at us. Ally is the first to speak.

"So darling brother of mine what do you need, because if you haven't noticed we are sorta busy at the moment?"

"Ummm . . . the pizza just arrived and mom wants to know if you are going to eat up here or downstairs" he replied tentatively

"Well, what do you think ladies, here or there?" she asked us.

Sango responded with a shrug, and I said "I say we stay here"

"Alrighty, up here it is, Sessh, please relay that to our beloved mother" she said

Sesshomaru wasted no time getting out of the room and closing the door. We burst out laughing again; that was too funny; Sesshomaru rarely showed very much emotion when it came to things other than Rin, but when he did you knew you were doing something right.

A moment later Mrs. T came through the door carrying a few pizza boxes, with an inquisitive expression "Ally, your brother was acting oddly and refused to come up here again, could you tell me why?"

We looked at one another and tried to suppress more giggles. Mrs. T smirked "Ok, I don't think I really need to know" she said putting the boxes on the floor near us "I'll bring up some soda, ok girls" and then left.

The rest of the night passed in that same fashion, lots of giggling (as expected), Sesshomaru avoiding them at all costs, and Ally's mom occasionally checking on us until about 11:00 when she went to sleep. Mr. Takihashi stopped in after he got home, but like his eldest son, made a quick getaway.

At about 2:00 in the morning we were wandering around the mansion, when we saw that Inuyasha was in the TV room watching some European sporting event. We were just out of sight of him, and Sango started murmuring a plan she had to totally confuse him (not like that was very hard). So we all linked arms with me in the middle Sango to my right and Ally to my left. We started skipping through the room and sang "We're of to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz, for I hear he is he is he iiisss the most wonderful wiz of all!"

Once we were out of the room and around the corner, we stopped and heard him say ". . . what the hell?"

We giggled all the way back to Ally's room. At that point me and Sango officially ran out of ideas for what to do.

"Hey, guys let's go to one of the neighbors house's with a bunch of amps and guitars and play really loud"

"Ally . . ."

"Yeah?"

" . . . I'm pretty sure we could get arrested for that"

"Oh, never mind then"

"Hey Ally . . ." Sango said suddenly perking up

"What?"

"Can we redecorate your room" she continued

I of course had to ask "At 2 in the morning?"

Before Sango could answer Ally cut her off with "What's wrong with my room?" looking around at the dark purple walls covered with posters of bands and the shelves full of the most random things from an actual Storm Trooper helmet from the 'Star Wars' set, to a gothic Hello Kitty doll. Her CD and book collections on book cases taking up an entire wall, and her hulking four-poster canopy bed, which looked as if Queen Elizabeth I had owned a similar one, I thought Ally's room reflected the messy, dark, and slightly nutty person who lived in it.

"Well, nothing I just thought it would be fun" the girl shrugged

"I like my room just the way it is, thank-you-very-much" Ally stated matter-of-factly

We did eventually fall asleep, and only a few short hours later we were woken by the smell of cooking bacon and pancakes, and headed towards the kitchen where we knew there would be a magnificent feast waiting for our tired selves.

We already were talking and laughing about something on our way down that I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into something.

"Watch where your going, wench" growled the something I ran into.

"Why don't you look where your going, you big oaf, how could you not notice the three of us walking here?" I snapped back, there was just something about this boy that made me so mad.

"Yeah, well I was focusing on trying to block out all of you jabbering so loudly, that I couldn't focus on what was in front of me" he retaliated

"Oh, so your brain doesn't have enough capacity to multitask?"

We argued on and on like this for what seemed like forever until I threw up my arms, screamed out in frustration, and said "Why do I even put up with you!!" stomping around the corner.

Once I was out of sight, I leaned on the wall and sighed, how he could get me so riled up, it was annoying. I heard Inuyasha stomp off in the opposite direction, leaving Ally and Sango all alone.

I heard Sango's voice say "They totally love each other" and Ally respond "Definitely"

That couldn't be true . . . could it?

A/N ok there it is it took me a while and I again am sorry for the late update, please review.

- TLO


	8. The Ball

**Holy flapjacks Batman! It's an update!**

Last Chapter

I heard Sango's voice say "They totally love each other" and Ally respond "Definitely"

That couldn't be true . . . could it?

Chapter Eight

Weeks passed after the sleepover, Inuyasha and I had a few run ins with one another, but I also had plenty of time to think about what Sango and Ally had said. Did I love Inuyasha? Since I had met him in middle school, he always had been this arrogant, idiotic jerk, who antagonized me. Sure, he would occasionally surprise me with his occasional moments of kindness, like when I had gotten lost in the Takihashi Mansion, but most of the time I couldn't stand him. Hell, I'd had probably a grand total of three conversations with him that hadn't included yelling. I eventually convinced myself that my friends had been completely wrong about me and Inuyasha. I shoved him out of my mind and barred the door, so he couldn't get back in.

The week before we were supposed to get out of school for the politically correct "Winter Break," we all were hanging out by the art department in the morning, Sango and I were chatting, and Miroku was gazing at us with glassy eyes, obviously not fully awake yet. Ally bounced up to us in an uncharacteristically good mood.

"Greetings comrades," she said, "how are you all this morning?"

''Oh, hi" Sango said, "'S'up?"

"Well, dear friends, my parents decided we're staying here for the holidays, and so we're hosting a big New Years Ball, which all of you are invited to!" Ally chirped.

"A Ball?" I stated skeptically, wondering why my friend would be excited about something that she openly loathed.

"The string quartet will only be playing until 9:30-ish, then 'The Half-Breeds' will be playing for a while and a DJ!" The little half-demon exclaimed. "It was the only way my parents were going to be able to get me make an appearance, hee hee."

By this time Miroku had woken up enough to ask a question, "What should I wear?"

Sango sighed "Doesn't your dad own a large chain of five star hotels?"

" . . . Yes"

"Shouldn't you know what to wear to things like this by now?" I had add my two cents.

"It's specified on the official invitation," Ally rolled her eyes. "But if you need to know now, we expect you in a tux, perv."

"Aw, I hate wearing those!" He whined.

"Fine you don't have to come," Sango said.

"I never said that!"

---

Sure enough, a few days later a fancy, glossy , and colorful invitation from the Takihashi household came in the mail. My mother, being who she is, insisted she take me shopping for an outfit, and went all gooey when I showed her a dress I tried on, you'd think I was getting married and we were picking out my wedding dress. She always acted that way, but I never could get used to it.

Eventually we found an elegant salsa-esque, halter top dress. It was black with hints of emerald, and when my mom saw it she went into mother-overdrive, squealing, and saying something along the lines of: "My little girl is all grown up!"

I made an executive decision right then and there, not to ever shop with my mom again. Of course I had said the same thing last time too.

---

New Years eve finally rolled around, and I slipped into my dress, and put my hair up into a simple, but beautiful, bun. Of course for appearances I had to arrive with my family, my younger brother somehow had been forced into a tie (though it took both of my parents and the kitchen staff), mom was, as always, neatly put together, and dad (who I rarely ever had contact with) looked dashing in a suit.

Upon arriving, we could tell that this was going to be an extravaganza. The ballroom of the Takihashi Mansion was filled with all sorts of important people, and everything was either black, or lapis-lazuli blue. Many tables surrounded the dance floor covered with black tablecloths, and topped with blue bouquets.

My parents went off to talk to some business partners of sorts, and my brother saw some of his friends and wandered over to them. I started walking and finally came across the Takihashi family.

It seemed that the Takihashi family dressed to match the decor, Mr. T. was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. Mrs. T, the elegant one in the family, was wearing a dashing, blue ball gown with black lace work on the bodice. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had on variations of what Mr. T. was wearing, with differences in the tie, or shirt and such. Ally was in a black, ballerina-like dress, with a tight black corset-ish top with little blue floral detailing, and the skirt flared out in to layers of blue tulle.

Mr. and Mrs. T. were lecturing their flock on on proper behavior in a social setting. Rin came up behind me and started laughing.

"Oh, this is always funny, just wait until the three of them go in to their little speech" She giggled.

"-and remember, none of the military personnel find it funny when you start screaming 'Holy cheese and crackers! We're under attack, everybody go to the bomb shelters!'"

"Dad, we haven't done that in 5 years" Inuyasha cut in.

Mr. Takihashi gave him a stern look before continuing "If I hear one word of any of you causing trouble all of you are grounded forever."

"Dearest Father, I don't believe it is right to ground all three of us for only one party's misconduct. We understand it is an attempt to make us stop the sibling that is misbehaving, but its effectiveness has worn thin. We no longer care if the other two are mad at us, simply because it is a regular occurrence," Ally started in an important tone of voice, and with mannerisms totally unexpected from my friend. "Therefore any punishment doled out should only be to the guilty parties."

"Dear, the only thing that your speech accomplished was ensuring the fact that we're sending you to law school," her mother stated blankly. "Now all three of you go, Kagome and Rin are already here."

"Come along darling," said Mr. T, holding his arm out for his wife. "Let us go hobnob." As their parents walked off, the three came over to us and Rin gave Sesshomaru a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Gosh they seriously think we are going to pull some pranks or something," said Ally frustrated. "It's like they think we're small children!"

"Didn't you get booted from your last school for filling all the lockers with ping-pong balls?" I clarified.

"Yeah, so?"

We stared at her blankly for a moment before unanimously and silently deciding to drop the subject.

"Well, anyways," Rin started. "How has everyone's holiday been going?"

"Decent," I replied. "Spending lots of _wonderful_ time with my family." I sighed.

"I know how it feels," said Rin.

"Me too," added Inuyasha, who we hadn't noticed was still with us.

"Hey!" His siblings exclaimed in unison.

"We're not that bad!" continued Ally. "We just tend to be a bit eccentric."

"Did you just say 'tend'?"

"You wet the bed until you were eight"

"When did that come up?" Inuyasha asked, obviously annoyed and confused, as we tried to stifle giggles.

"Why aren't you with Kinky, or someone?" She retorted.

"All of my friends went on vacation for the break, so sorry small fry but you're stuck with me."

"Why don't you go mingle a bit, I seriously think you need some new friends darling."

"Oh and who is that," said Inuyasha looking off across the ballroom. "I believe that it would Matsuda, maybe I should wave him over." He started to raise his arm, but before he could, his sister had grabbed it and was glaring at him, her eyes red.

"Don't you dare," she growled threateningly.

"Try and stop me."

"I already have," she smirked.

"Fuck you," he said before stomping off.

"Well that was rather amusing" Sango said to Miroku, both of whom had arrived during Ally and Inuyasha's banter. "So who is this 'Matsuda'?"

"One of my ex's, things didn't end well," Ally still looked mad. "No more needs to be said."

I could already tell that this was going to be some ball.

**A/N: Wow I haven't updated in like a year, and I am very sorry for that. So I hope you all like it, and I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but don't expect much, I have a debilitating condition called procrastination that prevents short periods of time between updates. Please Review!**


End file.
